


Happy Birthday, Mr Stark!

by quinn_writes



Series: reckless and distant (but i'll be persistent) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Birthday, Gen, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_writes/pseuds/quinn_writes
Summary: Tony forgets his birthday - everyone else remembers.





	Happy Birthday, Mr Stark!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work here - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the wonderful Tony Stark!

Happy Birthday Tony Stark!! (May 29th)

Tony had been in his labs for the last week and a half. His only interactions were from Peter begging him to come out, and when that failed, bringing him meals. He had to finish this new suit for Peter - stronger than glorified spandex, but still easy to move in. It wasn’t anything Tony couldn’t handle, it was just taking him a while. He was focused on the suit when the intercom blared. 

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice rang out, “I’d really love it if you could come up to the common room? It’s Avengers Movie afternoon and everyone but you is here and you should be here too.”

Tony didn’t remember ever having a movie afternoon, but he shrugged. A small voice inside him reminded him that this was why he needed more than the occasional 2 minute power nap and about 10000 cups of coffee. He put down his tools and sighed. “Coming, Underoos.” What he wouldn’t do for that kid. 

But when Tony Stark opened the door to the common room, a movie night was not the setup indeed. 

“Happy birthday!” Came the cry of all of the Avengers, plus Pepper and Happy. 

“Huh?” Tony was confused. Was it his birthday? “What’s the date?”

Pepper stepped forward. “May 29th. Your birthday.” 

“I can’t believe you guys remembered my birthday when I didn’t.”

Peter came up and Tony pulled him into a hug. Peter whispered “Of course, Mr Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thats that! Again, Happy Birthday Tony! 
> 
> My tumblr for Iron man is here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irondad-is-life
> 
> My wattpad is here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/quinn_writes_stuff
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
